Blood Hammers
The Blood Hammers are a Codex-compliant Chapter that hail from the proud and noble blood of Sanguinius. From their conception they have been afflicted by the Red Thirst heavily, but strangely they do not seem to suffer as greatly from the Black Rage as many of their brothers do. The most brothers that have ever suffered from the Rage at one time was five. However, the Thirst affects them more than many others, so much so that they have incorporated the Thirst into their tactics as they know that many will suffer from it. They are mostly Codex-compliant Chapter and deviate where the scions of Sanguinius always do. However, necessity has forced them to deviate in other minor ways, such as their specialized units of Hammerers; units completely engulfed by the Red Thirst that can take no orders and are used as a blunt-force tool to charge through enemy lines, much like the Death Company of other Blood Angels Chapters. History Founding The Blood Hammers were founded during the 35th Millennium as a force that could easily sweep aside any forces that the Nova Terran's could throw at them. Their origins are shrouded in mystery as the tempest of that time created a blanket for most of the early information of the Blood Hammers to be lost. What is known, is that for a time after their founding they prowled the southern borders of Segmentum Pacifus, searching for prey. After almost 200 years of low-grade fighting, the Blood Hammers were finally released from their duties at the Pacifus with the end of the Nova Terra Interregnum. Troubled Beginnings The Blood Hammers suffered a major setback in 437.M36, when they were unexpectedly attacked by a force of unknown Astartes formally loyal to Nova Terra. This force heavily damaged several Strike Cruisers and the Chapter's flagship, the Bloodied Hand. Chapter Master Gra'Louix, in an effort to save his Chapter, landed on a nearby planet alongside the 1st, 4th, and 8th Companies. Too tempting a target, the renegades landed on the planet with tainted fury. They quickly faltered under the concentrated fire of the 1st and 4th while the 8th conducted lightning raids across their rear-guard. Sensing that the battle was turning, Gra'Louix led a force composed of five Death Company warriors, and twenty brothers of the 1st on a daring mission to slay the enemy warlord. After a grueling five hour fight, they finally met the warlord. However, he cast a warp spell, which sent the warriors into a blood-lust frenzy, much worse than that normally associated with the Thirst. This echoed across all of the Blood Hammers, even those not on the planet. While they did drive the enemy back, all soon knew that though the blackness of the Rage was mostly purified, the crimson of the Thirst was even worse. Several of the Hammers now became the Hammerers; a unit of blood frenzied brothers who have a craving for all blood in huge quantities. It is never sated and is constantly throbbing at them. Soon after the first signs of what would come to known as the Red Rage came to being, the Chapter began to degenerate. Dozens of brothers would fall to the Red in battle to never return to their Chapters; presumed lost, constantly searching for blood until they died. In an act of desperation, they turned to the Blood Angels. With their help, they used the few Sanguinary Guard they had to cull the Red. It was discovered that since they appeared similar to Sanguinius, they could somehow calm the brothers. This led to their armory of two Sanguinary Guard suits having a third added to further increase their effectiveness. In addition to this, all Sanguinary Priests were equipped with tubes that released the smell of Sanguinius' blood into the air, calming the afflicted brothers and allowing for relative control over them. These two things combined have served to cull the Red, but not control it. Campaigns * 'The Hammer of Vengeance Crusade/ 449. M36-' Twelve years after they were cursed by the Red Rage, the Chapter soon discovered the whereabouts of the Chaos Lord who had cursed them with it. Chapter Master Gra'Louix led the 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th, and 8th companies on a crusade to slay the one who cursed them. They smashed into the traitor's defences at the planet they held and quickly obliterated the raiding fleet the Chaos Space Marines used. With the enemy trapped on the planet, Gra'Louix led the 1st and 8th behind their lines to confront their lord, while Sanguinary Guard Bas'Hiel led the rest of the force against the main body of the traitors. The Hammerers seemed to know they were being pitted against the ones who cursed them and they fell on them like starving lions to a carcass. They smashed away their foul lines and tasted their foul blood, gorging themselves on it. Gra'Louix was able to locate the enemy encampment and he swiftly fell on it with nearly two-hundred brothers behind him. He quickly engaged the Chaos Lord in single battle as his men fought around him. As Gra'Louix fought, however, he felt his rage rising. The lust for blood became so much more acute. He fell to the Red Rage and threw away his warhammer Grs'Kliev and ripped the Chaos Lord apart with his bare hands. He was rewarded with a blade to one of his hearts, but he kept going, drinking the blood like he hadn't drank in many years. When all was done and the traitors had been vanquished, Gra'Louix was fitted with the armor of the Hammerers and confined until he could be used again. Eighth Captain Sha'Dliev took the title of Chapter Master them, the first ever recorded rotation of a Chapter Master in the Blood Hammers' history. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Hammers is like that of all of Sanguinius' blood-line, except that they seem to suffer from the Thirst much more acutely. The Thirst constantly throbs at them and has caused many brothers to go completely insane, more so than even the Death Company. These brothers are formed into the Hammerers; these brothers wield hammers that funnel any blood picked up from their kills into the Astartes' stomach, barely enough for these insane brothers. They fight with no helmet, so they can rip the jugulars from anyone's throats (as they cannot distinguish friend from foe) and taste the blood that they harbor. Culture The Blood Hammers' homeworld Bli'Carv is their sole recruiting ground. They maintain their Monastery there, called The Chalice. The Hammers have acquired the cultural traits of Bli'Carv over the millennia and institute them into their daily lives. Perhaps most notably, they have acquired the bluntness of the Bli'Carv's people. They will always say it how it is and they have only the most basic manners. This has led some to believe that they share a little bit of the Flesh Tearers inside them, which cannot be confirmed. They have acquired the Bli'Carv's affinity for heavy war-hammers as is suggested by their name. They have integrated the hammer into many of their traditions, such as the Blood Years, when every century the entire Chapter gathers for two years to crusade as one force. All brothers during this time are required to ritually break their arms with a hammer and squeeze blood out of it to affirm their oath to the Chapter. Organization The Blood Hammers closely follow the teachings of the Codex and deviate where is required by the scions of Sanguinius. They also deviate in the special unit, the Hammerers, as has been required because of their gene-seed mutation. Companies The Blood Hammers closely follow the teachings of the Codex as most of Sanguinius' scions do. Their company organization is as follows: [ 1st Company, the "Pure Bloods" Commander- Captain Cli'Vahn "Master of Relics", Chaplain Suo'Bahn, First Sergeant Mlu'Vlaan Numbers- 10 Veteran Squads Equipment- Various Relics and Master-Crafted equipment, 100 Terminator Suits Markings- The red and white on the armor is reversed Notes- As with most Chapters the First is the greatest of the companies. They are differentiated by more white upon their armor to show that they have conquered the flaws for a long service. The First Captain is the guardian of the relics unlike most Codex Chapters where the Ninth Captain does. This is because the Hammers believe that since the First uses the relics most, they should guard them. [ 2nd Company, the "First to War" Commanders- Captain Gru'Blusk "Master of Rights", Chaplain Vlo'Blan, Second Sergeant Vli'Cling Numbers- 6 Tactical Squads, 2 Assault Squads, 2 Devastator Squads Markings- Yellow Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- Since the first campaigns of the Blood Hammers, the Second has always been eager to be the first to battle. By ancient rights granted to them by their first Chapter Master the Second is always granted the honor of leading the charge from the front. The Captain of the Second is always to be the Master of Rights as he is always the most eager to battle and will inspire the Brothers to remember their oaths and to fight ever more harder. [ 3rd Company, the "Reapers" Commanders- Captain Fli'Bahn, Chaplain Cru'Kux, Third Sergeant Clo'Vaus Numbers- 6 Tactical Squads, 2 Assault Squads, 2 Devastator Squads Markings- Red Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- The Third Company of Blood Hammers have always been somber and fatalist. They are most often those Brothers that are the most ruthless in battle. They lend credence to their title, the "Reapers" by their tactics in battle. They ruthlessly cut down foe in battle in organized bursts of fire as they make their inevitable advance, never pausing for quarter or surrender. All before them will die by the blade and gun. For an unexplained reason these brothers provide a lesser amount of Black Rage and Red Thirst victims, probably due to their somber discipline and morose attitude negating the Flaws. [ 4th Company, the "Void Angels" Commanders- Captain Flo'Gahn "Master of the Fleet", Chaplain Dri'Xian, Fourth Sergeant Vla'Vladmi Numbers- 6 Tactical Squads, 2 Assault Squads, 2 Devastator Squads Markings- Green Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- As with many Codex Chapters the Captain of the Fourth commands the fleet. He is always superb in void combat and will have had decades of experience. As such the Fourth is the most potent in void combat and has honed their skills over decades of boarding actions. They are still able to fight planet-side and are indeed one of the most potent companies on the ground, but their duty still lies in protecting the fleet flagship and destroying those vessels that threaten it. [ 5th Company, the "Red Brethren" Commanders- Captain Vru'Hosk, Chaplain Dri'Lazk, Fifth Sergeant Cri'Baal Numbers- 6 Tactical Squads, 2 Assault Squads, 2 Devastator Squads Markings- Black Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- The Fifth has always been known for it's rather strange traditions. They have been known to succumb to the Red Rage more often than other companies of the Chapter. Why this is so, no one knows but it has resulted in them fielding a greater number of Hammerers than normal. In any engagement they will have at least ten to fifteen Hammerers in battle. Whether this is a curse put upon the company or something else, no one is sure. But they are still stoic defenders of humanity and are always ready to fight in His name. [ 6th Company, the "Savage Brothers" Commanders- Captain Dli'Vaan, Chaplain Flo'Vaan, Sixth Sergeant Cru'Jron Numbers- 10 Tactical Squads Markings- Orange Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- The Sixth Company is the first Tactical Company, used to reinforce a position that has been weakened. They are known as the "Savage Brothers" for their tendency to display their more wild side once they are inducted as the Captains normally believe that it's "Good for them to expunge their wildness now, while their still young instead of once they join a battle company." And it is true that after they have left this Company, the brothers often seem more disciplined. [ 7th Company, the "Shields of Vigash" Commanders- Captain Fug'Minsh, Chaplain Voh'Drii, Seventh Sergeant Dla'Vishaas Numbers- 10 Tactical Squads Markings- Purple Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- The Seventh is the other Tactical Company acting in the same capacity as the Sixth. The Seventh got it's name for defending the Hive of Vigash from the Orks upon Caruv II for three months without any support. They were awarded the honor of bearing the City's' most prized artifact, the Shield of Vigash into battle. The Company Captain bears it with him as it is sized for Astartes hands and he will use it as a bulwark, just as his company once did for Vigash. [ 8th Company, the "Executioners" Commanders- Captain Gro'Droxx "Lord Executioner", Chaplain Fur'Drion, Eighth Sergeant Vin'Sarkos Numbers- 10 Assault Squads Markings- Grey Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- The Eighth serves in a capacity as executioners. They deploy either to slay warlords, perform surgical strikes, or simply reinforce a position rapidly. The Captain serves as the Lord Executioner and will deploy to strike down the enemy leaders. Usually a portion of the Company will deploy with him to guard him as he duels, but sometimes he will go in alone, usually if the mission is surely to be suicidal or possibly even fail. The Eighth is also extensively trained in the art of void warfare as they can more easily get into an enemy ship with their Jumppacks. [ 9th Company, the "Bastion of Blood" Commanders- Captain Dri'Bikain "Master of Marches", Chaplain Lou'Groux, Ninth Sergeant Cri'Sous Numbers- 10 Devastator Squads Markings- Blue Squad Specialty Insignia Notes- The Ninth is the all Devastator Company within the Blood Hammers. They are more slow and ponderous than the normal Hammers and are usually deployed if a position needs to be held at all costs. The Captain of the Ninth is the Master of Marches as he is required to meticulously plan out his own companies' movements. Since they are Devastators they will be slow and ponderous and require meticulous planning to move which requires a brother of extreme patience and with extreme tactical knowledge of movements. Because of this the Ninth Captain is the Master of Marches, a master of movement planning. [ 10th Company, the "Unbloodied" Commander- Captain Dif'Drioux "Master of Recruits" and "Master of the Watch", Chaplain Cri'Doux, Tenth Sergeant Sin'Incard Numbers- Roughly 10 Scout Squads Markings- None Notes- As with all Codex Chapters, the Tenth serves as the Scout Company. They are normally operating as a forward unit, skirmishing and sending back intelligence on enemy movements. The Captain of the Tenth is always a very skilled man, well versed in guerrilla combat and able to judge how to get the best out of his recruits. He will normally stay away from the battle his Scouts fight, but occasionally he will don enlarged Scout Armor and move with his men to sabotage an objective. He normally serves as the Master of the Watch in addition to his other title of Master of Recruits. This is because he normally stays at Bli'Carv to train recruits. He will be in command of the Chalice and all its forces until the Chapter Master returns. Chapter Fleet The Blood Hammers maintain a relatively normal size fleet. They make little use of Escorts as they believe that they are too weak for their brutal close quarters type of combat. All of their ships are more heavily armored than normal of ships of their class. This suits their style of brutal close quarters combat as they can engage for longer. The downside to this is a less maneuverable ship, but this is of little consequence to them as they can simply obliterate many ships before their armor fails. Flagship The Blood Hammers maintain only one Battle Barge and it is their flagship. It is named the Bloodied Hand. It houses both the Fourth Company and half of the First Company within it and they have made great use of her. She is outfitted with more bombardment cannons than usual and the Blood Hammers use these to great effect by smashing her into the enemy's' lines and unleashing untold devastation upon them. She has been with the chapter since their first conception and the Blood Hammers will go to any lengths to ensure that she will make it out intact. Strike Cruisers In practice the Blood Hammers' Strike Cruisers are more like heavy cruisers in terms of armor. They are slower than normal amongst Strike Cruisers, but this is of little consequence as the Blood Hammers rarely retreat and can obliterate nearly any foe. The Hammers are known to contain these Strike Cruisers in their fleet: Covenant of Sanguinius- The Covenant is the flagship of the Second Company. Due to the Second's role as the first into combat, she is outfitted with heavier armor than normal even amongst the Blood Hammers. Dri'Flixag- The Dri'Flixag is the flagship of the Third Company. She was named after a hero of the Third sacrificed himself to save nearly 400 civilians on an unnamed world. The crew of this ship is ruthlessly efficient and they can make shots count, always flaying open enemy ships so that their crews die by the silence of the void. Angel's Scythe- The Angel's Scythe serves as the flagship of the Fifth Company. She is outfitted with more Assault Rams than normal and the Fifth use them to deliver their Hammerers directly onto enemy ships for suicide missions. They also have many flak guns to protect those crazed brothers as they board the enemy vessel. Savage Hunter- The Savage Hunter is the flagship of the Sixth Company. She has many modifications that allow her to outrun most of the Blood Hammers' fleet. This is due to the rather wild and savage nature of the Sixth and it has led to them being nearly destroyed on many occasions. Vlagston's Folly- The Vlagston's Folly is the flagship of the Seventh Company. The ''Folly ''was named after the Seventh defended Vigash against the Ork warboss named Vlagston. The Seventh have emblazoned the crest that sits on the face of the scarred Shield of Vigash upon both flanks of the ship.Category:10th Founding Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:High Elder Rovaan Category:Space Marine Chapters